


Sirius Black (Expert Cocksucker & Gagging 4 It)

by maraudersaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Anal Sex, Barista Sirius Black, Bottom Sirius Black, Choking, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, businessman Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: Sirius just wants Snape to know that he’s gagging for it.





	Sirius Black (Expert Cocksucker & Gagging 4 It)

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** [27](https://sirius-black.livejournal.com/304266.html?thread=1081994#t1081994)  
>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling and associates. No copyright infringement intended.  
>  **A/N:** Thank you to my beta, L!  
> 

“May I take your order?”

Sirius Black, tattoos twirling up his arms, long hair pulled back in a messy ponytail, stood behind the till. 

He worked at a coffee shop, which was all right, except for his manager, Mr Knobhead. Or Old Sod. Or Soddin’ Old Knobhead.

He scribbled down the customer’s order on a paper cup, then looked up to help the next person in line. He blinked. Severus fucking Snape stood in front of him. 

“What would you like?” Sirius asked.

“Just a small coffee. Be quick about it. I’m in a hurry.” Snape sneered and slammed his credit card down on the counter. 

It took a moment for Sirius to pick up the card. He just couldn’t get over that Snape stood in front of him. He looked pretty much the same . . . except his clothes were in better shape and his hair had a nice cut. His suit was very nice, but it was all black, and Sirius thought it screamed _desperate nob_.

Sirius flashed Snape a big grin just to see what he would do. “How have you been?” He swiped Snape’s card and poured his coffee.

“None of your business,” Snape said, and then swept from the shop with his coffee, the end of his long coat trailing him.

Sirius rushed to the back to peer through the little side window. Maybe Snape had walked in this direction . . . Yep, there he was stalking down the street. He looked livid, his face a cloud of rage. Surely he didn’t always look like that? Had Sirius’ appearance really made him that angry? Possibly. Sirius sighed. With their past, Snape would have good reason to be angry.

“What are you doing?” shrieked Knobhead. “Customers are waiting!” 

Sirius winked and went back up front. He thought about Snape for the rest of the day, and he was sad that he’d probably never see the angry bastard again. There was no way Snape would come back for another cup of coffee.

*

A few days later Sirius was scrubbing down the counter when Snape returned. He was determined to play it cool, so he barely looked up when Snape approached the till. Sirius’ coworker took his order, but it was Sirius’ job to make the drinks and deliver it to the customers.

He got to work on Snape’s cappuccino. He added the ground coffee to the espresso machine and turned it on; when the shot was ready, he steamed the milk to make it all frothy. Not knowing which cup to use, he looked around and found Snape at a nearby table reading the newspaper. Ceramic it was. He added the shot to the cup and carefully poured in the milk.

He took the cappuccino over to Snape.

“Did you know,” Snape said without looking up, “that a bear ran a five mile race in Wellington, New Zealand?”

Sirius frowned. “Did it win?”

“No idea.” Snape’s dark eyes flickered up to his face. “Set my order at the end there and scurry along like a good boy.”

“All right.” He refused to allow Snape to rile him up. Once again, he smiled brightly. “Anything else I can get you?”

“No, thank you,” Snape said.

Sirius went back behind the counter. He didn’t know what Snape was doing here, but he had never been one to waste time analyzing things. If Snape’s reason to visit this coffee shop had anything to do with him, then Sirius was sure he’d find out eventually. He shrugged and went back to cleaning and making drinks. An hour or so passed before he looked around again. Snape was still at the table.

Wiping his hands clean and blotting the sweat from his forehead, he went over to Snape again. “How was your drink?”

“Adequate,” Snape said, his gaze still on the newspaper. “You may take away my cup.”

“Of course.” Sirius grabbed the cup, then hesitated. “What are you reading?”

Snape pursed his lips. Sirius was sure he was about to say _None of your business_ , but instead he answered with trivia: “Did you know that the South Korean government has trained bees to sniff out toxic chemicals?”

“What?” Sirius laughed. “Can bees even smell?”

“Bees’ olfactory sense is one hundred times more sensitive than a human’s nose,” Snape said, sounding like a Wikipedia page.

“Right.” Sirius’ face was still uncomfortably moist; he glanced around for Knobhead before lifting up his shirt to wipe away his sweat. Snape stared at his bare stomach. _Interesting._

Snape stood abruptly and stalked away without saying a word.

“Okay,” Sirius said, thrown off by Snape’s rudeness. He went back to work and forced himself to not look for Snape again until he’d made five drinks and completed another scrub down of the counter. When he finally did glance around, he found Snape’s eyes on him. Snape swiftly looked away.

 _He’s watching me_ , Sirius thought, and shivered. He decided to put on a show. Acting as if he was burning up, he rolled up his sleeves to reveal his toned biceps; he liked how the tattoos along his arms pulsed when he was cleaning or making a drink. When the espresso machine broke (which it did practically every day), he made a show of biting his lip and grunting as he searched for the debris that was causing all the problems.

He looked up, and yep, Snape had been watching him. Sirius tried to catch his eye, but he looked away almost nervously. It was nearly impossible to see from this distance, but Sirius could’ve sworn that Snape was blushing.

Christ! That blush was nice. Sirius blinked. He wanted Snape. He wanted Snape to look, and look, until he was desperate to act, to touch, to uncover whatever the hell was going on between them. 

He wished he could ask Snape for his number without scaring him off. Snape obviously liked looking at him, but Sirius didn’t know if he wanted to go any further.

Snape left an hour or so before they closed. Sirius wanted to wink and wiggle his fingers at him, but he knew Snape would probably think he was making fun of him. (Which he was, but his intentions were good.) Instead Sirius caught his eye and smiled gently. Snape scowled.

Sirius finished up the day’s work with a pep in his step. Snape _had come back_. He’d stayed for _hours_. Sirius had made him blush. God! Sirius was already scheming. He had to know more about Snape. Like what his cock tasted like.

“Be sure to wash _under_ the counters,” Knobhead said. “I know you like to forget to do that.”

“Yes, sir,” Sirius said. Even Knobhead couldn’t dampen his spirits.

When he was done, he skipped the Tube and walked home, enjoying the cool London air. The leaves were turning and a light wind whipped up the rubbish in the gutters. Sirius buttoned up his leather jacket; he’d had the thing since he was a kid and it was thinning under the arms.

He passed a group of women waiting for a bus, and they followed him with their eyes. He paid them no attention. He still fancied women (or at least he thought he did), but recently men had taken up most of his thoughts. It’d been years since he’d slept with a woman, and he wondered if that meant anything. He shrugged. It didn’t really matter either way, and he knew he went through phases. There’d been a time right after Hogwarts, when James had proposed to Lily, that Sirius had lost all interest in men and was solely focused on women. He supposed he’d wanted to find his own Lily, but settling down was definitely _not_ his thing.

His family home was in Islington, which luckily was only a few stops from the shop he worked. Truth be told, Sirius had come from money and he could probably get millions if he put the old thing up for sell, but he couldn’t imagine doing that. He despised his family, but he was the one remaining heir, and he still felt some sort of duty to the Blacks.

At home he went straight to the fridge. Ugh. Not much to eat. There was bread, but the milk he had was spoiled and his block of cheese was a bit moldy. Hmm. He searched for some pickles and was delighted when he found a couple at the bottom of the jar. If he could salvage some of the cheese, his dinner could be a cheese and pickle . . .

After he’d gobbled up his sandwich, he lounged on his sofa to do a bit of Internet surfing. He went straight to Facebook and typed in “Severus Snape,” and he was amazed when Snape popped up under the results. “No way,” he muttered, because Snape DID NOT seem like the type to be into social media. Sirius imagined he still had a rotary telephone and a record player at home, and scoffed at all the tech slaves. 

Snape’s profile picture was what you’d expect. He stared unsmiling at the camera; he sat at a desk and seemed to be in the middle of reading a Very Important Book when somebody asked him to look up for the photograph.

“What a prat,” Sirius muttered again, shaking his head. The length some people went to cultivate sophistication was ridiculous. He clicked through the few other public pictures, and was surprised to find that Snape looked like he was having _fun_ in some of them. In one he was at some sort of concert; he was wearing a concert t-shirt, and Sirius squinted to read the name. He gasped when he made out the words: Stone Temple Pilots. Sirius _loved_ them . . . was it possible that they shared the same taste in music? He rolled his eyes. It wasn’t a big deal if Snape liked them, too—who didn’t like STP?

He clicked to the “about” section and looked for his basic information. Snape listed that he was interested in men. Sirius damn near fainted. Holy shite. Snape was _gay_? Obviously he wasn’t entirely straight judging from the way he kept on staring at Sirius, but he was _open_ about it? Fucking men wasn’t just some dark secret he entertained while trying to pull in London coffee shops?

Sirius scrambled for his mobile. He didn’t care if James was a dad and a professional; Sirius needed to talk to him _now_. 

James answered his Facetime. 

“Did you know that Severus Snape was gay?” Sirius asked.

James blinked at him. “What?”

“Snape. Queer. Did you know?”

“I can’t really remember.” James’ brow furrowed. “I know we called him a pouf, but I don’t think it was because we knew anything. We were just being arses.” 

“Because I was looking at his Facebook and it says he’s into men.”

“Snape has a Facebook?”

Sirius huffed. “Yeah . . . but that’s not what’s important here. He’s _gay_.”

Shrugging, James said, “Who cares? Let him live.”

“I care!” Sirius’ voice was too loud. “I think . . . I think I want to shag him.”

James gaped. “You? Shag Snape? Blimey.” His glasses caught the screen’s glare, but Sirius could tell by the lines around his mouth that he was confused. “Padfoot . . . you’re a great catch! You’re . . . _everybody_ wants you.”

“Everybody?” Sirius smirked.

James rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean. You are a handsome bloke! You could have anybody . . . so why waste your time on greasy, whiny, _Snivellus_?”

Sirius licked his lips. “He’s been coming into my work to have his coffee and . . . he’s changed. He’s sexy. He wears these nice suits. He’s still awkward but . . . I dunno . . . I want to know what it’s like to shag him.”

“Ew.” James grimaced. “You probably wouldn’t even need lube . . . the grease from his hair would be enough.”

“Prongs!” Sirius laughed. “His hair isn’t that bad anymore!”

There was a small voice behind James, and he turned away from the screen for a moment. “Harry wants to say hi.”

“Put him on!” 

A scrawny boy with goggle eyeglasses appeared. “Hi.”

“P.J.!” Sirius exclaimed. “My favorite person!” P.J. was short for Prongs Junior, which he’d called Harry for practically his whole five years.

Harry grinned. “When are you coming to visit?”

“Soon, I promise.” Sirius tried not to die inside. “Have you found anymore . . . you know?”

Harry’s voice lowered secretively. “No . . . but I look every day. They’re very good at hiding them!” A few months back Harry had discovered a Christmas present that Lily had bought early, and Sirius had agreed to help him find the others.

“Well, keep looking.” Sirius lowered his voice too. “You know how your mum likes to plan ahead.”

“ _Yeah._ ” 

There was some rustling and Sirius heard James say: “All right, say goodbye to Padfoot.”

“Bye!” Harry said, grinning again.

Sirius waved him off. James appeared and asked: “What were you two whispering about?”

Smirking, he said, “Nothing.” 

James squinted. “Oh, all right. Leave me out of it.” He frowned. “I have to go. I need to start dinner soon.”

“Of course!” Sirius said, ignoring the sad prang in his stomach. “Say hello to Lils for me.”

“Will do. Talk to you soon.” James ended the call.

Sirius sighed and tried not to be too upset. He fell back on his sofa and covered his face with his arm. No, he wasn’t going to feel lonely. All his best mates had moved away, but it didn’t matter. He was living a productive and fulfilling life. And anyway, there was the possibility that he might shag Snape. He dropped his arm and grinned up at the ceiling.

*

Again Snape showed up a few days later. Sirius’ stomach fluttered when he spotted the dark figure come through the door. It was raining, and Snape hadn’t bothered with an umbrella. His stringy hair was pulled back in a neat ponytail, but one or two wet strands had come loose.

Sirius was currently on sandwich duty. He expected Snape to order his usual cappuccino, but he walked straight to Sirius.

“Black,” he said, nodding a greeting.

Sirius grinned. “Hi. Want a sandwich?” He was wearing plastic gloves and a hairnet.

“I do,” Snape said, and then he smiled in a way that Sirius could only describe as evil. “Nice hair, Gran.”

“Thank you, young man,” Sirius croaked, and winked. “I’ll make your sandwich next.”

Snape smirked.

When Sirius was done with the sandwich, he cleaned up his work area and put on new gloves. He was determined that Snape would have nothing to complain about.

“Okay. What would you like?” Sirius said.

Snape stared into his eyes. “Everything.”

Sirius’ heart pounded. “Yeah?”

“Yes.” Snape smirked again. “I want a sandwich that contains every ingredient.”

Frowning, Sirius said, “Are you sure? It’s not going to be a very good sandwich.”

“Oh, no,” Snape whispered. “It will be good. If it’s not, I will tell your manager that you need to remake it.”

Sirius suddenly understood. He glared a little. Two could play this game. “That won’t be necessary. I thought you already knew that everything I do is perfect.”

Snape snorted. “Doubtful.”

He caught Snape’s eye again. “ _Everything._ ” Then he got to see up close Snape’s cheeks go pink. Sirius suppressed a smirk. “Okay, your order will be up shortly. Why don’t you take a seat and I will bring it out to you?”

Snape smiled devilishly again. “I prefer to watch to make sure you don’t make a mistake.”

“Okay.” Sirius made sure his grin reached his eyes. Snape was not going to win this. He brought out their ingredient list and planned on how best to include each condiment without giving the sandwich a soggy bottom. He’d began squirting a little of each in sections on the bread.

“No, that’s wrong,” Snape said, and his voice dripped with satisfaction. “I want to taste each condiment in every bite.”

“Good choice.” Sirius changed strategy and neatly smeared a few dabs of the condiments over the whole slice. He felt Snape’s eyes on him. Once again, he played up his grunting when he sliced the meat, the biting of his lip when he delicately pulled the cheese from its paper wrapping. He glanced up at Snape and channeled all his lust into their eye contact; he didn’t know if he looked ridiculous or not, but it got Snape to flush again.

Once Sirius was done stacking all the slices of meat on the sandwich, he began neatly combining all the cheese.

“Wrong again,” Snape whispered. Sirius blinked at him, and Snape smiled softly. “I want cheese between each slice of meat.”

Sirius held back a sigh. “Another good choice.” He followed Snape’s instructions; then he carefully added the veg, waiting for Snape to make another request.

When the sandwich was complete, it nearly toppled over from its own weight, and Sirius had to use five toothpicks to hold it together. 

“How would you like it cut?” he asked.

Snape’s expression was indiscernible. “Down the middle.” Once Sirius cut the sandwich, Snape tried to hand him his credit card. 

“Oh, no.” Sirius smiled with all his teeth. “It’s on me.”

Sneering slightly, Snape took his sandwich and found a table close to the counter. Sirius was practically floating. _He’d won._

While Sirius helped other customers he checked to see Snape’s progress on his sandwich. Sirius was convinced that he wouldn’t be able to stand all the different flavors and textures, but he was wrong: Snape ate the sandwich quickly, methodically. When he was done he wiped his mouth with a napkin and smirked at Sirius.

“What a lunatic,” Sirius muttered. The woman he was helping looked taken aback. “Sorry! Not you!”

Once lunchtime was over, Sirius cleaned up his work station and then casually went over to grab Snape’s dirty dish. Snape was reading a newspaper again. Sirius shook his head. Only self-important prats still read the _newspaper_.

“Anything good?” Sirius asked.

Snape shrugged, again not looking at him. “Natural disasters. War. Political-intrigue. Nothing unusual.”

“Sounds entertaining.”

Snape scoffed. “News isn’t supposed to be _entertaining_.”

“No? Tell that to the _Daily Mail_.”

“You need to get your brain checked if you think the _Daily Mail_ is news.”

 _I rather get something else checked_ , Sirius wanted to say, but he knew Snape would just play dumb. He left with Snape’s plate in hand.

Snape hung around until closing, not once looking up from his reading. Sirius was moping the floor when he got up to leave. Snape glanced at him furtively, and Sirius thought Snape would say something, but instead he rushed past with his head down, and it was just too much. Earlier the bastard had the courage to fuck with him, and now he was acting shy. 

Sirius wanted to follow him. It was loony, but he was dying to know where Snape went. He quickly rolled the mop back to the cupboard and sought out his coworker to beg her to finish cleaning up without him. After he’d agreed to work her Saturday morning shift, he threw down his apron and shouldered on his jacket, and dashed from the shop. He ran in the direction he saw Snape turn a few days ago; there was no guarantee that he’d gone this way again.

“Pardon,” Sirius said, elbowing past the other pedestrians. He accidently jostled an older man. “Sorry! I’m on the hunt!”

He rounded a corner and spotted Snape. Yes! Slightly out of breath, he slowed his stride and casually followed Snape down the street. Snape didn’t seem like he was in much of a hurry; Sirius wished he could see his face because his leisurely pace suggested that he was lost in thought.

Snape wandered into a pub. Hesitating, Sirius followed. The pub was mostly known as a place to get pissed and watch football. Not exactly a place you’d expect to find Severus Snape.

Noisy cheers greeted him inside. Sirius hugged the back wall, hoping that Snape wouldn’t spot him. Snape seemed lost in his own world. He ordered a fancy gin and tonic and took his drink to a corner where he once again pulled out the newspaper to read.

Sirius sneaked closer; Snape’s face was visible through the smoky gloom, and telly shadows flashed against his pallid cheeks. 

_Okay, stop being a peeping Tom_ , Sirius told himself. But he couldn’t help it: Snape was fascinating to watch. Why in the world would the crazy bastard go to the pub to _read the news_? Maybe he was trying to pull . . . Sirius glanced around at the rowdy blokes, and laughed. Yikes.

It was now or never. He couldn’t just keep standing there like a loon. Sirius approached; Snape caught sight of him and gaped.

“Hi,” Sirius said, grinning.

Snape scowled. “What are you doing here?”

Shrugging, Sirius said, “I followed you.”

Snape’s face darkened. “If you plan to fuck with me, I will have you know that I’ve the number to a million pound solicitor right here in my mobile.”

“You mean like what you did to me earlier?” Sirius gazed at him innocently. “Wouldn’t you describe that as you _fucking_ with me?”

“I would describe that as getting my money’s worth!” Snape crossed his arms.

Sirius nabbed the chair next to him. “So, _Severus_ , got any plans for tonight?”

“If you don’t go away, I will stab this cocktail stick up your nose,” Snape said, pointing the stick into Sirius’ face like a tiny sword.

“You’re gonna have to eat those olives first.” Sirius bit his lip, and imagined Snape tonguing the olives into his mouth, slowly, his dark eyes challenging Sirius to react. 

Fuck. Sirius looked away. Fuck, fuck. The pub was suddenly too hot. He shouldered off his jacket and tried to get the attention of the bartender

“What the hell are you doing?” Snape demanded. “You’re not _staying_.”

Sirius shrugged. “You won’t even notice me. Promise.”

Snape snorted. “Impossible.”

Arching an eyebrow, Sirius said, “Is that so?” Snape flushed a little, which made Sirius clutch at the bar. He wanted to make Snape blush again, and again, and again.

“Stop _looking at me_ ,” Snape snapped.

Sirius couldn’t help it. Snape’s face was just so . . . captivating. The bloke was ugly, so incredibly ugly, but there was also a fragile cruelty to his features. Sirius would do anything to see Snape on the brink of orgasm, that cruel mouth softened up, those hostile eyes dazed, wide, desperate. He probably went pink all over when he came.

Shrugging, Sirius said, “I can’t help it.” He leaned close to whisper in Snape’s ear: “I want to eat you up.”

Now Snape was really blushing. He cast his eyes downward, and he looked shy. His reaction shot straight to Sirius’ cock. God, he wanted to drop to his knees in front of all these football prats and mouth Snape’s prick through his trousers. Just to see what he’d do. Just to hear the noise he’d make. He’d probably _squeak_ or something.

Snape licked his lips. He mimicked Sirius’ proximity to breathe into his ear: “If you don’t leave me the fuck alone, I will knock you so hard in the face that you’ll see double for the rest of your pathetic life.”

Okay, so no dropping to his knees tonight. Sirius stood and grabbed Snape’s mobile.

“Fucking give that back!” Snape yelled.

“Not yet.” Sirius evaded his hands and quickly swiped to his contacts. He put his back to Snape as he typed in his number. “I know that our past is shite, but shoot me a text and I’ll meet you anywhere, anytime, to suck your cock.”

“To what?” Snape gaped.

Sirius was nothing if not confident. “Suck. Your. Cock.” He held Snape’s gaze. “I’ve gotten quite good at it over the years. I’m an expert, really.”

Snape was sputtering. “But—that’s ridiculous. I’d never—”

“Just think about it.” He stuck his tongue in his cheek and took a picture of himself mimicking blowing a bloke, then he assigned the picture to his number under the name: Sirius Black (Expert Cocksucker & Gagging 4 It). He handed the mobile back to Snape.

“How dare you!” Snape’s eyes bulged. “This is my work mobile!”

“Oops.” Sirius flashed him a blinding smile. He took up his jacket and said over his shoulder: “Have a good one. Be sure to wank to my photo tonight.” He left.

“Never!” Snape yelled at his back.

*

Snape lied. The next day he was back in the shop, and his face twitched nervously. Sirius really didn’t know what to think.

“Black,” Snape said to him at the counter. He coughed and his eyes darted away. “I want to take you up on your offer.”

Sirius frowned a little. “Tonight?”

Snape forced his gaze back to him. “No, right now.” He smirked.

Sirius’ mouth went dry. He knew Snape was only here to fuck with him, but he’d never backed down from a challenge. Job security be damned, if Snape was daring him to suck his cock right here, right now, then Sirius was going to do it.

Leaning close, Sirius whispered: “Meet me in the toilet in five minutes. You better be ready.”

Snape exhaled loudly.

Sirius shook a little as wrote out another customer’s order, then hunted down Knobhead to ask for a break. He was lightheaded as he walked toward the toilet. It was off a small hallway, and people would definitely hear if things got too _heated_. 

The question was whether or not Snape had the courage. Sirius would bet money that he’d find the toilet empty. He slipped into the toilet and locked the door, his stomach squirming.

Snape waited in the corner, his arms crossed over his chest. They stared at one another. _There’s no going back now_ , he thought. He looked Snape up and down; fuck, he wanted to see him starkers.

“So,” Snape said.

Sirius smiled gently. “So.”

“Well, get to it.” Snape tried to sound authoritative, but his voice cracked.

Sirius crossed the small space and dropped to his knees. Snape gaped down at him; it was obvious that he thought Sirius’d been bluffing.

Already too desperate, Sirius mouthed Snape through his trousers, and groaned deeply when he felt his hardening cock. 

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Snape said, and his head thudded back on the wall.

Sirius dragged his teeth over Snape’s bulge. “Look at me.” Snape did so, and Sirius opened his mouth big and sucked through the fabric. He knew his eyes were burning. 

“You like this?” Sirius asked.

Snape nodded. 

“You want me to unbuckle your trousers with my mouth?”

Again, Snape nodded.

“Say it.”

Snape gulped thickly. “I want . . . you to open my trousers with your mouth.” 

“Fuck yes,” Sirius said, and held Snape’s gaze as he yanked his buckle free with his teeth. Luckily Snape’s trousers only had one button, and Sirius got it undone with help from his tongue; then he slowly pulled down the zip with his teeth. Snape moaned loudly.

“Shh,” Sirius whispered. “You have to be quiet or you won’t get to come in my mouth.”

Snape moaned again, this time quietly.

Losing patience, Sirius used his hands to pull down Snape’s pants and trousers to mid-thigh. 

“Oh, Snape,” Sirius said. “You groomed for me.” To be honest, he’d expected Snape’s pubic hair to be wild, but it was the opposite: Snape had shaved almost bare, and even his bollocks were smooth with only a little stubble. 

“Fuck off,” Snape said weakly. His eyes were closed and he was trembling. 

Sirius mouthed over his groin, loving how smooth Snape was beneath his lips. Then he mouthed along his cock, and he equally loved that Snape was bigger and thicker than he was. Sirius was used to switching during sex, but now he was determined to know what Snape’s big cock would feel like up his arse. 

“Your gorgeous prick,” Sirius said, licking at the tip. Snape didn’t respond, and he looked up to see his reaction. Snape had stuffed his hand into his mouth.

Sirius had to press down on his own erection; the sight of Snape quickly losing control was almost too much. Still, he wanted to toy with Snape. Just a little. Maybe he’d get him to squeak.

“I bet you just want to _scream_.” Sirius dragged a finger up Snape’s cock, over the red head, then let some of his pre-come string from his finger. “Look at me.” Snape’s eyes were nearly all black. “Good. Now watch.” Sirius wrapped his tongue around his finger to lick it clean.

Snape made a noise in his throat.

“You want my wet mouth on your cock?”

Snape nodded, his prick twitching a little. 

“Say it.”

“I want your mouth on me,” he whispered.

“Where?”

Snape bit down on his lip. “My cock.”

“Very good,” Sirius said with a bit of attitude. He glanced to see if he’d angered Snape. His expression was still desperate. He wanted to taunt Snape some more, but he didn’t want Snape to storm out before he’d gotten to taste him.

Sirius took him into his mouth. They both groaned. He caught Snape’s gaze again, and then slowly sank his mouth on his cock. Snape’s eyes rolled back, his hands jerking at his sides. Sirius grabbed his hands and rested them on his head; Snape got the idea, but he didn’t bury his fingers in Sirius’ long hair; instead he cradled his head like it was something delicate.

“God,” Snape whispered.

Sirius grinned around his cock and began bobbing his head quickly, sucking and flicking his tongue. His hands went to Snape’s bollocks, massaging them, feeling their warmth and tension, how desperate they were to spill their load.

“Fuck—Black,” Snape whimpered.

Sirius drew back a little. “Say my first name.”

Snape ran a shaking hand over his face. He cupped his hand over his eyes and whispered: “Sirius.”

He suckled at his cockhead and then drew back a second time. “Say it again.”

Snape removed his hand and looked at him. “Sirius.”

“Very good,” Sirius said, beaming. Snape managed to roll his eyes.

Laughing, Sirius took him all the way down again, sucking as hard as he could. Snape moaned a little too loudly, and he yanked his hand back to his mouth. Fuck. Snape felt so good on his tongue; it was everything he’d hoped. He wanted Snape to control his head, to fuck hard into his mouth, but he sensed Snape was too self-conscious for that. No matter. They could work up to it.

Sirius relaxed his throat and took Snape even deeper, swallowing around his cock. Snape cried into his hand. Sirius held there as long as he could, then he withdrew to gasp for air. He went back down before Snape had a chance to recover. Snape’s knees buckled, and Sirius tried to hold him up, but it took too much coordination.

They ended up in a heap on the floor, Snape’s legs finding a place on either side of him. His mouth didn’t skip a beat. “Fuck—yes, like that,” Snape whispered, and his hands found Sirius’ head again. Snape controlled his bobbing, which made Sirius groan loudly.

Sirius knew Snape had to be close, but he was frantic to taste him in more places. He eased off Snape’s cock to mouth along his trembling thighs, to suck and fondle his bollocks. Snape whimpered. The angle was awkward, but it forced Sirius to press his nose against warm skin and breathed in Snape’s smell.

“G-god,” Snape stuttered, which made him suck harder, light flashing behind his fluttering lids. His own cock pulsed, but he didn’t touch himself. No yet. He wanted all his focus to be on Snape.

Raising his head, he sought out Snape’s lips, and was delighted when Snape kissed him eagerly. What a strange time to have a first kiss. Snape’s tongue was a little too desperate, and their teeth collided. Framing his face, Sirius sucked his tongue into his mouth, hoping that Snape got the message: _slow down_.

Snape pulled up Sirius’ shirt, his cool hands roaming over sides, his stomach, then clawing at his shoulders in an attempt to steady himself. 

Sirius slid to his stomach, and he sucked Snape back into his mouth, his hand working his shaft. Snape shuddered.

“Close,” Snape whispered harshly, “fuck— _close_.”

Groaning, Sirius quickened his pace and tightened his fist; he was drooling over Snape’s cock, his knuckles, but it only made everything better. Snape whimpered loudly and flooded his mouth with come, his whole body jerking with his orgasm. Sirius moaned and tried swallowing it all down, reveling in the salty tang on his tongue. Fuck, this was what Snape’s come tasted like.

Snape fell back against the wall, panting. His eyes were closed and his mouth hung open. Sirius sat back to stare at him. His face was flushed, thin strands of hair glued to his face. He’d never thought Snape was capable of looking so debauched.

“Did it meet your expectations?” Sirius asked.

“Barely,” Snape whispered, still trying to calm down. 

Sirius laughed. “What are you doing tonight?”

“None . . . of your business,” he panted.

“Want to go out with me?”

Snape snorted, and then blinked at him. “Like on a date?” 

Sirius shrugged. “No . . . if the idea makes you uncomfortable or something.”

“ _Uncomfortable_.” Snape put his cock away and slowly crawled to his feet. “What time?”

“When I get off?” Sirius widened his legs, hoping that Snape noticed his bulge. It seemed like Snape was about to stalk off without getting him off too, and that was just rude. 

Snape snorted again. “Fine. I’ll meet you back here when the shop closes.” Without really looking at Sirius, he cracked open the door and peered out to see if anybody was near. When the coast was clear, he left.

Sirius groaned. He got to his feet and hastily jerked himself off, making sure he caught most of his load in his hand. 

Damn Snape.

*

Surprisingly, nobody heard Sirius blowing Snape in the loo, or at least nobody ran to Knobhead to tattle on him. For the rest of his shift, he threw himself into his work, determined not to dwell on Snape. When it was time to start his clean up duties, his stomach did a queasy flip-flop. Shite. He’d asked Snape out without really knowing what he was going to do with the bastard.

He moped furiously, putting all his strength into scrubbing away the sticky spills. Maybe Snape wouldn’t even show up. He seemed committed to fucking with Sirius, and making him wait in front of the shop like some lonely prat would be the ultimate fuck you. Sirius brightened. Maybe there was nothing to worry about. Maybe Snape wouldn’t even come back.

Sirius locked up the shop and waved goodbye to his coworkers; when he saw a familiar figure waiting out on the kerb, he rushed to the toilet to scrub the disinfectant smell from his hands. He examined his face in the mirror. He looked tired, and his hair was tangled from his long day of work. He wished he had his toothbrush on him; instead he swished a mouthful of water and spit it out in the sink. He shrugged. That would have to do.

Before he had time to get nervous, he left the shop from the back and came around to meet Snape. 

“Hi,” he said, and he hated that he sounded shy.

Snape eyed him. He’d changed suits and his slightly damp hair was pulled back in a very tight ponytail. Sirius pitied his scalp. 

“I’m surprised you showed,” Sirius said.

Frowning, Snape said, “Why wouldn’t I? You’re the one who _asked me out_.”

Sirius shrugged. Fuck it. He’d be honest. “You left me in the toilet with a raging stiffy. I thought maybe you were determined to . . . I dunno . . . get back at me for bullying you during our school years.”

Snape’s face darkened. “Yes, I considered it.” He smirked a little. “But then I realized the possibility of getting my cock sucked again far outweighed any desire for revenge.”

“I didn’t know you had it in you.”

Snape shrugged. “So what are your great plans for tonight?”

Sirius bit his lip. “Err . . . I don’t have any.”

Snape huffed. “Fine. Let’s just find a toilet and you can get on your knees again for me.”

“Not yet. Give me a moment to think. I’ll come up with a place for us to go.” Sirius mentally reviewed all his favorite pubs. Where would Snape enjoy himself? Sirius took in his snobbish suit, his stiff shoulders. Better yet, where would Snape most likely let go? He remembered his Facebook stalking, and became very excited.

“Isn’t 90s music the best?” he said suddenly.

Snape narrowed his eyes. “What are you on about?”

“The 90s. Best decade in my opinion. Mostly because of the music.”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

Sirius grinned. “You’ll see.” He took Snape’s hand and dragged him to the next Tube stop. Snape tried to pull away but Sirius wouldn’t let go.

They jumped on a train, and like always it was filled to the brim. They held onto a pole and braced themselves for the swift changes in speed. Sirius didn’t mind; their shoulders knocked together, and he smelled Snape’s dark cologne. 

Sirius had only been to this pub once before, so he had to keep an eye on the stops. The last thing he needed was to get lost when Snape was with him.

A few minutes later, they got off, moving with the wave of commuters to the street. It had begun to drizzle, and they walked briskly down a few winding streets to the pub.

Snape frowned, eyeing the unmarked entrance. “Where in the world are you taking me?”

“You’ll see.” He held open the heavy metal door for Snape.

Inside was dark and smoky but Sirius grinned when he heard the music. _Yes._

They wandered to the bar. “What do you want?” Sirius said into Snape’s ear.

“A stout,” Snape yelled back. 

He ordered them two stouts. When they got their pints, they fell back against a sticky wall. Sirius yelled into his ear again: “Nineties music! Isn’t it great?”

Snape shrugged. “Matchbox 20 is a bit too pop.”

Sirius rolled his eyes. “Maybe they’ll play Blur next.”

“Maybe.” Snape took a drink from his pint awkwardly. 

He sipped at his drink too. Okay, so the décor was a bit cheesy. There were too many disco balls and fuzzy sofas. The walls were splattered with glow-in-the-dark paint and there were loads of barely-legal kids in clothes that Sirius hadn’t seen people wear in ages. Baggy, shapeless shirts tucked into high-waist jeans, corduroy dungarees, ugly plastic chokers and tiny square sunglasses.

Snape grimaced. “Why are people wearing such rubbish again?”

Sirius imagined Snape in baggy jeans and a Giggs kit. He laughed, and Snape narrowed his eyes.

“What?” Snape yelled.

“Nothing,” he mouthed, grinning.

 _Tonight, Tonight_ by the SmashingPumpkins began playing, which made Snape grin back at him.

“This pub plays nothing but nineties music if you hadn’t already guessed,” Sirius said.

“Funny enough I got that.”

Sirius pulled him to the dance floor. “This song is brilliant,” he said into Snape’s ear.

“Yeah,” Snape said, standing close. They bobbed their heads to the beat. Then _Everlong_ by the Foo Fighters came on, and Sirius just had to dance. Snape rolled his eyes, but he was still smiling.

 _Everlong_ was followed by _Plush_ , and Sirius suppressed the urge to ask Snape about his concert shirt in the Facebook picture. He didn’t want to admit to Snape that he’d looked him up on the Internet.

Snape sang along: “. . . _so much depends on the weather_ . . .” 

Laughing, he joined in: “ _So is it raining in your bedroom?_ ” They stared into each other’s eyes, but Snape looked away, mumbling the lyrics under his breath.

They finished up their pints, and Sirius took them back to the bar. Blur’s _Girls and Boys_ came on and he just couldn’t fucking handle it. He wrapped his arms around Snape, forcing him to move to the beat, smiling widely. He kissed Snape, still moving to the rhythm, and Snape deepened the kiss, his tongue so slick and warm.

At some point Blur morphed into Candlebox’ _Far Behind_ , and Sirius broke their kiss to whisper the lyrics against Snape’s lips: “ _Now maybe I didn’t mean to treat you bad but I did it anyway_ . . .” 

Snape snorted and kissed him again. He tasted like their stout, his lips a bit dry. They kissed and kissed, and Sirius rested his hand on the back of his sweaty neck. They kissed for so long that Sirius’ legs became stiff, arousal brewing in his groin. His hand fell to Snape’s arse, but Snape stepped away.

“I have to go,” Snape said.

“Okay?” Sirius frowned but followed him out. They paused on the street, the night air so fucking nice on Sirius’ sweaty face. 

Snape checked his mobile. “I have a meeting . . . I thought I could miss it but . . .”

His frown deepened. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No.” Snape smiled a little. “I had fun.”

“Do you . . . want to do it again?” Sirius looked away.

“Yes,” Snape answered quietly. “See you around.” He disappeared around the corner.

Sirius gazed around, not knowing what to do. He always hated the moment after someone left. He never knew what to do with himself.

He sighed and headed home.

*

A week passed and Sirius didn’t hear from Snape. He tried not to be too disappointed. He could understand if Snape had doubts about whatever was happening between them, but he still couldn’t get their passionate snogging out of his mind.

It was times like this when he really missed his mates. With Remus off volunteering with that lupus charity in Bengal, Peter doing something in sales in Australia, and James up North with his Very Important Job and Family, Sirius really didn’t have anybody he could talk to. Instead he wanked. A lot. He wanked so much that he had to pop into the nearest Boots to pick up more lube. He wanked and stalked Snape on Facebook, which wasn’t productive because little of Snape’s profile was public. So Sirius clicked through the handful of public images over and over, and tried hard not to think about Snape’s urgent mouth, his desperate whimpering, the weight of his huge cock on his tongue.

Sirius sighed. He was at work once again, and he still glanced up hopefully every time a customer walked through the door. He loved his job, even with Knobhead always breathing down his neck, even with all the grumpy mums and self-important business types never being satisfied, but he had to admit that the last week had been tough. It was depressing enduring hour after hour of working the till, making drinks, cleaning out the espresso machine, only for Snape not to call or text or even pop in again. Sirius gritted his teeth. It was fine. He didn’t care. Really, he didn’t. He was a smart and attractive bloke; moving on would be a damn breeze.

When he looked at his mobile and saw a text message from Snape, his heart skipped a beat. He gulped thickly and ignored how his hands shook as he clicked to read it: _Hi_. That’s all it said. Sirius laughed. Of course Snape would send him an awkward as fuck message! He glanced at the time stamp. Shite. Snape had sent it over an hour ago. Sirius paused. How should he respond?

 _Hello handso_ —

No too flirty.

 _Why did you wait_ —

No too desperate.

_Hi! How are you?_

He pushed send before he could doubt himself, then immediately regretted it. Ugh! He shouldn’t have used that exclamation mark. He came across too excited. He stared at his mobile for a good minute or so; when Snape didn’t respond, he sighed and dropped it back in his jacket. He’d have to finish out his shift without knowing if Snape cared enough to say something back.

A message from Snape was waiting for him when he got off work: _Bored as fuck_. Sirius frowned, not remembering what he’d asked Snape. Then he remembered and shook his head as he left the shop. His eyes were glued to his mobile as he wandered to the Tube. Snape really wasn’t making this conversation easy.

 _Fuck it_ , Sirius thought, and replied like he would to any other lover: _Bored?? I know exactly what you need._

He waited nervously for Snape’s reply, and almost missed his train from walking so slowly. Sighing, he put his mobile away and grabbed a hold of the nearest bar; it took too much effort to text while trying not to be thrown about by the train’s hard stops. 

Once he was back on ground level, he fished out his mobile and gasped: Snape had _rung him_. Who the hell did that? Was he in mortal danger? Sirius sneaked into a quiet alley to ring him back.

“Sorry, I was travelling,” he said. 

There was silence.

“Hello?” Sirius said.

“Hi,” Snape whispered.

“Are you okay? Why are you whispering?”

“I’m not _whispering_ ,” Snape whispered. 

“Whatever you say.” He suppressed a laugh. “So. You rung.”

Snape took a deep breath. “Yes I did.”

He waited for Snape to continue but it didn’t happen. Fine, he could do awkward too.

“So,” Sirius said, and waited.

Again, Snape sucked in breath. “Do you like museums?”

“Sure.”

“Would-you-want-go-to-one-with-me?”

Sirius smiled. “It depends. What kinda museum?”

Scoffing, Snape said, “A legitimate one. I’m not going to waste my time at the Museum of Cornish Pasties or something!”

“The British Museum?”

“Sure, even if it’s a bit _conventional_.”

He rolled his eyes. “The British Museum isn’t good enough for you?”

“It’s adequate.”

Once again Sirius shook his head at the amount of _nonsense_ that Snape hid behind. Maybe, just maybe, he could break through it. “All right. When do you want to meet up?”

“I will have to check my calendar. Perhaps move some meetings around. How about two weeks from Thursday?”

“ _What?_ You have time to hang about my coffee shop all day but you need two weeks’ notice for a museum visit?”

Snape huffed. “Hold on a moment.” There was rustling. “How about on Wednesday?”

“This Wednesday?”

“Yes. I will text you a time I’m available.”

Sirius hesitated. He was off on Wednesday and could do a bit of waiting about. “Okay.”

“Okay,” Snape said. “So . . . I’ll see you then.”

“Yes,” Sirius said, and his voice reflected his smile.

Snape hung up. Sirius rested against the wall, closing his eyes. His stomach fluttered.

*

On Wednesday afternoon they met at the museum. They strolled in and immediately headed underground to the Ancient Greek and Roman rooms. Snape walked briskly; he wore a wool black overcoat and his hair was parted and tucked behind his ears. Sirius was in his usual leather jacket, though he’d thrown on his nice boots.

They roamed the room separately and met back at the door. “Let’s visit Rosetta,” Snape said, and guided them up a few levels.

The Rosetta Stone was impressive; standing shoulder to shoulder, they gazed at the chipped rock and the writing chiseled into its dark grey surface for a good ten minutes. 

“This is amazing,” Sirius said.

Snape nodded. “Too bad its discoverer was eaten alive by monkeys.”

Sirius stared at him. Surely he was having a laugh? But nothing about Snape’s face said he was joking.

“Are you . . . being serious?”

Snape scowled at him. “Of course.” 

He wished he could force Snape against the wall and palm his cock in front of all these chirping tourists; to drop to knees and tongue at his trousers as pure shock replaced that scowl. Instead he smiled blandly and followed Snape to the level with all the European art. They examined brittle sculptures and frayed textiles; when Sirius was gazing at Samuel Palmer’s _A Cornfield by Midnight with the Evening Star_ , Snape whispered into his ear: “Palmer was notoriously armless. He got around his disability by holding the paintbrush between his teeth.”

“Bollocks.” 

Snape stepped closer and pressed his groin into Sirius’ arse. “It’s the truth.”

He shifted and felt Snape’s soft cock. “Prove it.”

“No.” Snape briefly touched his hip before stepping away. “All you have to do is Google it.”

Sirius snorted. “You Google it and then show me the webpage.”

“Later.” 

They wandered through a few more galleries and found themselves upstairs in the Japan room. Sirius took in a collection of kites, then turned and was shocked to see a very obscene drawing of two men shagging. The caption read: _Shunga. Colour woodblock print. Japanese soldier buggering a Russian soldier, more Japanese troops in the distance charging with a Japanese flag._

“Nice,” Sirius said.

“Not really.” Snape pointed to the soldiers charging in the background. “This was obviously drawn during the Russo-Japanese War. It’s not meant to be sexy; it’s meant to be emasculating.”

He sighed. “You kill all the fun in things.”

“Yes.” Snape smiled grimly. They moved to a hanging scroll of a tiger with weird glowing eyes.

“What the hell is wrong with it?” Sirius thought the tiger looked evil. 

Snape read the description. “Oh, yes, Ishizaki Gentoku. He dabbled in Japanese witchcraft, so the tiger very well could be possessed.”

Snorting, Sirius said, “Yeah, and he was also blind and painted with help from soundwaves.” 

Snape’s eyebrows shot up. “That’s correct. You must be familiar with his work.” Sirius stared until Snape cracked a smile. They shared a laugh.

“You’re ridiculous,” Sirius said, still grinning. He sobered. “I’m getting hungry.”

“Me too.” Snape looked away, pulling at his coat nervously. “We could go back to my place and I could . . . cook us dinner.”

“Really?” His stomach squirmed pleasantly. He thought he saw Snape flush a little, but it could’ve just been the lighting.

“Yes,” he said stiffly. “Of course, if you rather go to a restaurant or simply part ways . . .”

“Hell no!” Sirius’s smile was enormous. “Take me to your place. _Cook_ for me!” 

“Okay.” Snape looked a bit ill. He took a deep breath and caught Sirius’ gaze. “Shall we leave?”

“Fuck yes.” Sirius tried to grab a hold of his arm but Snape stepped away. He didn’t take it personally.

On the street Snape nabbed a taxi for them. He held open the door for Sirius.

“What a gent,” Sirius said with a wink, which made Snape roll his eyes.

Sirius assumed Snape lived in a posh part of London, and this was confirmed when they were dropped off in front of a mansion block in Knightsbridge.

“Impressive,” Sirius said.

Snape smirked and guided them through a luxurious lobby with marble flooring and snooty plants. Sirius expected his flat to be just as posh, but it was quite small and empty. His only decoration was books. 

“Just move in?” 

Snape shrugged. “Not really.”

“Oh.” Sirius shouldered off his jacket and paused, not knowing where to put it.

“Throw it anywhere. It doesn’t matter.” Snape walked into the kitchen. Sirius neatly hung his jacket on the back of a chair before following.

Snape handed him a beer.

“Ta,” he said. “So, how can I help?”

“You can chop the veg.” Snape took out a knife, but hesitated before handing it over. He narrowed his eyes a little. “You do know how to chop veg, right?”

“I think so?” Sirius was amused; he’d have never thought Snape would be this intense about cooking.

Snape fried up some marinated chicken cutlets as Sirius cut up the veg. Snape stopped him.

“No, like this.” Snape covered Sirius’ hand with his own and guided him through clean, concise slices. He pressed against Sirius, chest to back, groin to arse, and this time Sirius felt Snape’s cock hardening a little. 

Sirius leaned back and ground on that cock, wanting to feel it get even harder. Snape’s breathing hitched. Losing patience, he turned around and captured Snape’s lips in a kiss, moaning. God, he’d been dying to do this again. Snape kissed back, his mouth warm, his hands roaming down to squeeze at his arse. Snape licked into his mouth, and his tongue was insistent, commanding. Sirius moaned even louder, angling his head back, letting Snape control the kiss. 

Breaking away, Snape gasped and pressed his forehead to Sirius’. “Dinner . . . we can’t burn dinner.”

“The chicken cutlets can wait,” he said, trailing his hand down to cup Snape through his trousers. Fuck, yes. His cock was already heavy in his palm. 

“I thought . . . you were . . . hungry,” Snape gasped, thrusting into his hand. 

“I was.” He licked and nibbled at Snape’s throat, which made Snape moan.

“But the marinade,” Snape said weakly. 

“Bugger it,” Sirius muttered, and kissed him again.

“No, no,” he said against Sirius’ lips, “that marinade can’t possibly be wasted.”

“God, I want you inside me.” Sirius drew him back for a good snog. When they parted to breathe, he continued: “I want your enormous, _beautiful_ cock up my tight arse.” Snape shuddered.

“Yes . . . maybe the cutlets can wait . . .”

Sirius grinned. “Good. Take me to your bedroom.”

Snape turned off the cooker and pulled him down the short hallway. His bedroom was dark and cool, but they were too busy snogging to turn on any lights. They made quick work of their clothes, Snape’s chest so very warm against Sirius’ hands.

Snape pushed him onto his stomach and crawled over to kneel between his legs.

Sirius liked how rough Snape was being with him. He moaned and spread his thighs wide. There were no teasing kisses or licks from Snape; he parted Sirius’ cheeks and his mouth was _there_ , his tongue drilling. Sirius cried out. Christ! Snape didn’t waste time. His tongue slowed to lap and massage, making Sirius tremble. He didn’t think Snape had it in him to do this, but obviously—fuck, _oh fuck_ —he did. 

Snape pulled Sirius’ head back by his hair. He whispered into Sirius’ ear: “You like my tongue inside you, _pretty boy_?” 

He glared at the headboard. He wasn’t _pretty_ , and he sure the hell wasn’t a boy. He was a grown man who’d inherited his family’s inbred, bigoted, _refined_ features.

“Get off,” Sirius said, nudging at Snape. He turned around and found Snape sneering. “Oh, stop it.” He pulled Snape into a kiss; it took a bit of coaxing with his tongue to get him to relax.

Snape bit down hard on his bottom lip, then withdrew. “You _are_ pretty,” he muttered.

Sirius kissed the corner of his mouth, his chin. “I prefer handsome.” He pushed Snape onto his back and crawled into his lap. “Get me the lube.”

Panting, Snape palmed beneath his pillows and produced a little bottle.

“Easy access, I like it.” Sirius smirked.

“Fuck _off_.”

Sirius smeared his fingers with a good amount of lube. He pressed one, then two into his arse, slowly, painfully. Snape stroked himself as he watched Sirius work himself open, and his cock was already dripping even though he couldn’t really see what Sirius was doing.

“You like your fingers up your arse?”

Sirius laughed breathlessly. “Not as much as cock.” He straddled Snape’s thighs, and waited eagerly as Snape slipped on a condom. 

“Are you sure you can take me?” Snape asked, smirking, but there was genuine concern in his voice. 

“I think so.” Sirius positioned his cock and then carefully worked the head inside.

Oh, fuck. He was so big. Most things felt insurmountable when Sirius initially tried shoving them up his arse, but Snape’s cockhead made sweat break out on his forehead, a tiny voice in the back of his mind asking: _Are you sure?_ Fuck. It burned. A lot. Sirius took a deep breath and exhaled, then slowly, achingly sank down on his shaft.

Snape moaned and clapped both hands over his face. He was trying to fucking _hide_ as his cock split Sirius open.

“Look at me while you’re inside me.”

“I can’t,” Snape whispered. His whole body shook; even his teeth chattered.

Sirius rested his arms on either side of Snape and gently rocked on his prick. His arse felt so fucking stretched.

“ _Severus_ , look at me.”

“N-no.”

He leaned over to suck and nibble Snape’s little tits. This made Snape pant.

“Come on,” Sirius murmured. “I want to stare into your sexy eyes as I take your enormous cock.”

Snape peeked at him. “You think my eyes are sexy?”

“I think every inch of you is sexy.” Sirius pinned his hands to the bed.

“Let me go!” 

“Nope.” He gritted his teeth and sped up his rocking. Snape’s eyes rolled. He yanked Snape’s hands. “Fucking _look at me_.”

Finally Snape concentrated on him, his gaze dark and hooded. Sirius let his cock slip almost out, then carefully worked him back in. They probably should’ve used more lube, but Snape definitely didn’t care. He was moaning loudly, breathlessly, thrusting up as best he could with Sirius’ thighs pining him down.

Sirius shifted and his cock hit _the spot_ , and Sirius threw his head back, moaning. His hold on Snape’s hands weakened. Snape grasped his hips roughly, forcing Sirius down as he thrust up. 

“Fuck!” Sirius yelled. He tried meeting Snape’s hard thrusts, but it made things awkward. Instead he braced himself and just took them. 

Snape bared his teeth in effort. “You gorgeous thing—I fucking _hate you_.”

“I don’t care,” Sirius said, because he didn’t. He just wanted Snape deeper, faster. He scratched down Snape’s chest. “Fuck me harder, you ridiculous prat.”

Snape flipped them over clumsily, their legs tangling up, his cock slipping out, making Sirius yelp. 

Sirius clawed at his back. “Come on. I need you inside me.”

“Yeah,” Snape said. Bless him, he squirted his cock with more lube before working it back in.

“Yesss.” Sirius arched up. He was so slick now; the extra lube smeared between them.

Snape thrust hard, grunting. “You privileged—arrogant—little bitch.” 

Laughing, Sirius said, “That’s all you got?” He moved Snape’s hands to his neck. 

Snape’s eyes widened. “You trust me to?”

“Yeah.” Sirius wrapped his legs around Snape’s hips. He whispered: “I want you to make me _scream_.”

“God.” Snape tightened his hands around Sirius’ neck. He kissed Sirius, breathing into his mouth. “You’re beautiful.”

“You too . . .” Sirius was having a hard time focusing. His eyes fluttered, his chest aching for breath. Snape pounded into him, and he felt trapped, utterly overwhelmed.

“Harder,” he choked.

Snape understood. He used his hold on Sirius’ neck as leverage, his brutal thrusts speeding up. Their flesh slapped together. Sirius’ cock ached, his bollocks tight. He tingled all over; he was desperate for air.

“Are you close?” Snape asked. 

He struggled to answer; his cock was rubbing against Snape’s stomach, but he needed more. “Please.”

Snape whimpered. “Again.”

“Please . . . touch me.”

Snape stroked him slowly, his fingers exploring. “Even your prick is perfect.”

“S-shut _up_.” Sirius arched up. “Faster. C-close.”

“Yeah,” Snape said, quickening his strokes. His other hand left Sirius’ neck to brace on the bed, but it didn’t matter, nothing mattered. Sirius gritted his teeth, pleasure licking down his thighs; oh fuck fuck—

He threw his head back, groaning deeply, his cock empting over Snape’s hand, on their stomachs. Snape was moaning, his hips jerking. He was coming too.

“Fill me . . .” Sirius murmured.

Snape gave one last thrust and collapsed, whimpering softly. He pressed his mouth to Sirius’ sore neck, trying to catch his breath.

Sirius was fucking _exhausted_. His arse was sticky with lube and semen, his throat aching nicely. He closed his eyes and drifted off.

When he awoke, the other side of the bed was empty. He crawled to his feet and slipped on his jeans. He went to the kitchen, then the toilet, then the lounge, not finding Snape anywhere. His heart thudded. Surely the arse didn’t just leave him alone?

There was a cracked door near the sofa. He went through it and found a tiny balcony. Snape leaned against the edge, smoking a fag.

“I didn’t know you smoked.”

Snape startled. He flicked the fag away and turned to Sirius, his expression guarded, almost hostile. 

“You never cared to find out.”

Sirius blinked. “You mean in school?”

Snape rolled his eyes. His shoulders were tense.

This moment was important. Sirius had to get what he was about to say right. He took a deep breath.

“I’m terribly sorry for how I treated you at school. I was immature and cruel, and I’ve owed you an apology for a long time.”

Snape snorted. “You make me sound like such a victim. I hope you remember all the times I kicked your arse, too.”

He grinned, relieved. “I do, and you were hot while you did it.”

“What? No way did you fancy me back then.”

Sirius shrugged. “Does it matter now?”

“I guess not.” Snape sauntered closer. His hands roamed over Sirius’ bum, kneading his cheeks. “Are you sore?”

“Yeah.” Sirius kissed his chin. “I don’t care, though. I could go again.”

“Really now.” His hands squeezed harder.

“Yes. And maybe we could meet up again next week . . . or tomorrow . . .”

“Hmm.” Snape kissed him. “Perhaps I’ll rearrange my schedule for you.”

Sirius sucked on his bottom lip. “You fucking better.”

“I will,” Snape said, and deepened the kiss.


End file.
